Lin Chong
She made an appearance for the first time during Tsubame's route were she together with Youshi and shishin watch the tournament of Kawakami. She together with the other members didn't play a major roll in it. During Koyuki's route she did play a big role in it together with Youshi and Shishin. She lives in the mountains in China together with other Ryouzanpaku members where they train. Together with the other members they work as a mercenary group in which they fight for money as revealed during Koyuki's route. Rinchuu is also a main target for Youshi's pervert actions. Always asking her to watch of sniff her panties and even asking to give her panties to her, in which she always makes Rinchuu cry of getting troubled by it. In majikoi A it is revealed that she gets her own route in majikoi A-4. She together with Youshi and Shishin are considered elite members within Ryouzanpaku. Their combined strength was revealed to be easily on par with master-class people like Momoyo. During Koyuki's route they could easily hold their ground against Lu-sensei(who is also considered a strong master-class fighter). APPEARANCE She a teenage women of average height with a pale skin. Her hair is black and very long growing to waist length. She wears her hair in a ponytail and has spiky bangs. In her hair she wears a ribbon accessory. She has violet colored eyes. Rinchuu is mostly seen wearing a chinese dress with detached sleeves and thigh high stockings. PERSONALITY Rinchuu is a very nice girl always trying her best in the things she does. Between Youshi and Shishin she is the most serious when doing her job. She also seems to be a crybaby as seen where she easily cry's when Youshi sexually harrasses her or when she fails to do her job. Rinchuu is also quite honorably and obsessed with protecting those who you hold dear due to something that has happened to her in the past as shown where she let Koyuki go after she saw her determination to protect Yamato at all costs(even if she was one of the targets on their list) during Koyuki's route. ABILITIES AND SKILLS Being one of the elite members of Ryouzanpaku her skills are far above most members. Having learned thr Original Ryouzanpaku techniques like the other members she is skilled in both bare-handed and with weapons. She is especially speciallized in her spear. With her spear she can effectively use it for both defense and offensive purposes with great speed and power. Her skills are great enough that together with Youshi and Shishin they can fight on par with master-class levels like Momoyo. Individualy her skills are great enough to easily defeat one of the" ten warriors of the west" in one blow and fighting both Miyako and Koyuki at the same time. Some of her other skills. Monster-strength: Her strength is great enough to send somelike like Chris flying a back several meters even when she had her guard up. Also according to Ootome Homura when Rinchuu beated her in one blow her physical strength is on the same level as Kawakami Momoyo. Expert Spear-user: She as stated earlier is a proficient weapon user especially when using her spear. Which she can easily use it for both offense and defense. When at the offense she uses her great power and speed to beat her opponents. Expert Ki-sensor: '''Like the other members of Ryouzanpaku she is able to sense ki. Easily sensing someone like Lu-sensei coming over. '''High-endurance: As shown during Koyuki's route her endurance is quite remarkably. A few examples throughout the route are: standing up after taking a suicide technique from Ootome Homura and after that still being able to fight both Miyako and Koyuki head on for a little while even when she was injured from her previous battle TRIVIA *Her drive to protect those who she holds dear comes from a past failure where she failed to protect her dear friend from an accident where she died. *During Koyuki's route she stated that she wanted the to meet the people of Kawakami as ally's next time instead of enemy's. *During Majikoi S female popularity poll she was placed 9e with 11424 votes. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human